Romance and Seduction
by Matsuo Hotaru
Summary: He has one goal in mind for today and he will use dirty means to achieve it...


Romance and Seduction

He _ached_ lately.

It _resounded_ in him until every fiber of his being held a resonance of this ache.

Already he knows _why_ and _who_ can bring it to an end and _how_ they can do so, it is just a matter of getting them to do so. In his desert village he walked down the road in his robes with the council and a couple guards among him, spotting the figure going in the opposite direction, their innocent blue eyes sparkling as they peaked at him while his aqua orbs and black lined eyes connected with theirs, his dark desires making their breath hitch as he passed by and they bowed respectfully, hiding the pink that blossomed to their tanned cheeks. He will find a way to bring it to an end, to satisfy this ache, quench this growing thirst. Eyes locked on the building he is headed to his mind began spinning with ideas as to how he will go about doing so.

Later on he sat at his desk after all the meetings and paperwork were done for the day, thinking upon this ache he has had over these last few months that began ever since they arrived here. His plan has been set in motion; he only needs for them to arrive so he can lay the final pieces out and finally have the desired results, bringing this problem to a close by the end of the night. A soft knock came through the door and he felt his lips twitch up as his gaze grew heated before he schooled his features.

"Come in," his voice called through the door, waiting for it to open so he can finally drink in their form.

Entering quietly and shutting the door she walked forward a few paces before giving the proper bow and then straightening, "you called for me mi' Lord?"

Pleased at the sight they made with those curly long black locks flowing around gently with her movements as those sparkling eyes greeted him trying to hide their nervousness of being in front of him alone. "Yes, I wanted to ask you a few questions," he slowly responded. "Come sit on the desk in front of me and rest your legs," he instructed his chair already a couple feet from it to allow her room.

As usual she did as was asked of her, coming around the desk and scooting up to sit on the surface with her legs together as he sat back. "I'm curious Lady Kagome," he confessed, his voice almost easing her up as his eyes remained respectful.

"Umm what about mi' Lord," she asked, unsure if that is what he was waiting for as he had gone silent.

"You and your position here in my village," he replied. "You have been here a few months now, a trained Priestess, something we have not had in a while so we were happy to take you in but I still know little about such things as being a Priestess and how to maintain the title," he expanded his confession from earlier, drinking in these final moments that will give him the answer he needs to continue further.

"Well I became trained as one due to my powers but I was never taken under oath even though I live to protect the people and give care to those who need it," she said, thinking that might clear the air a little as she did her best to not shift nervously or break the eye contact even though his eyes threatened to hypnotize her.

"Are you able to wed then," he asked, his curiosity lacing his primarily neutral tone.

"Yes, we are not nuns," she replied honestly.

Eyes narrowing as he contemplated her answer, "Then you can keep your powers regardless of what actions you make in life?"

"Yes unless the Gods themselves take them away. The powers can be corrupted should one turn to being a dark priestess, usually dealing with dark magic in combination of their powers," she answered yet again, giving him her knowledge freely as was to be expected.

Slowly rising from his chair and leaning over her a little with his arms caging her in, she leaned back a little in response wondering what he is doing. "Then do any pursue you," he continued with the questioning.

"No, I don't think so," her cheeks dusted a light pink.

"Has any ever touched you," he whispered in her ear as she grew more nervous.

"No," she responded again, almost choking on the suddenly very personal question.

His right hand swept up her thigh until it reached the end of her white outfit, he could hear her suck in a breath as her fingers gripped the edge of his desk tighter. "I don't see why not," he stated, his teeth scraping along the shell of her ear making her shiver. "This traditional outfit designed for a Priestess must have been commissioned by a pervert," he suddenly said. "I most likely would have been able to hold out for a few months more but this dress teases me so," he pulled back to run his eyes down her form, looking at the sheer, pleaded, white cloth that draped around her making her even more alluring. It started at her right breast before wrapping around her back to go over her left shoulder to cover that breast and use a decorative silver and clear crystal pin to keep it together before it crossed down diagonally to wrap around her back to make a complete circle and be pinned with an identical pin on her left hip. The sandals she dons held silver laces to wrap around her ankle, simple yet very complimenting.

She remained silent, unsure how to take him in her personal space and using his position to get any answer out of her. "Do you have someone you're interested in," he quietly asked but no less serious.

"I-," she stammered, biting her lip until his thumb pulled it free from the abuse and smoothed over her bottom lip, his gaze darkening as she failed to finish answering.

"You seem hesitant to answer now," he commented as he applied more pressure with his right hand, giving her thigh a squeeze and watching her swallow thickly. "I could touch you, take away this virgin state and open your world to pleasure, to my desires for you," his breath fanned across her lips as he grew much closer to her, issuing the soft command, "open your legs for me." His hands coaxed them as her heart thumped loud in her chest and he stepped a few inches closer, hands on her hips sliding her to the edge of the desk where he needs her, helping the already short skirt to bunch and ride up. With a hand pressed firmly on her back for support he let the fingers of his right hand brush of the material covering her womanhood before applying more pressure as her breath hitched and a small moan came from her lips. "So you're saying none has ever touched you like this," he stressed while pressing a digit against the cloth to circle around the edges of her cavern.

"N-Never," she replied stuttering.

He hummed for a moment before saying, "I find that quite satisfying," he manipulated his sand while he pulled the fabric aside as it gathered into a more solid form before pushing in sending her head back in a moan as she arched her back. It brushed against the barrier and he commanded, "be still unless you want to lose your virginity now." The sand pulled out with her substance on it, swirling back into the gourd before he commented, "My sand likes your cream," he resumed his attention, pushing a finger in her and doing a come hither motion that made her shout. "All you have to say is yes and I can show you what it is like but there is a catch… you should think about this seriously," he teased knowing he is being unfair as he continued his seduction. "I am playing for keeps, this will be permanent between you and me, meaning I will take you as my wife," he informed her, knowing this is exactly what he wants.

His fingers pumped into her as he trailed his nose down her neck and sucking on the juncture as he continued to work her body. "Trust me," his heated voice fanning across her skin with his hot breath, "I have enough passion for the both of us, I am not doing this without feelings so what will your answer be _Kagom_ e."

"Uh- Lord Gaara," she pleaded, feeling like she could explode at the growing frustration as he kept her yearning for more and making it hard to think straight. "I- I ca- can't," she finally managed out through his ministrations.

"Why not," he stopped his actions leaving her frustrated as his black lined eyes narrowed down at her.

Gathering her wits she had the audacity to glare at him but she felt like she had every right to when he was using such a dirty approach. "What girl would ever want to get a marriage proposal while the guy is trying to seduce her to get his way? The answer is no-."

She was cutoff as his lips crashed against hers in a hungry need, turned on by her stubbornness. Maybe he should have re-thought the marriage portion but he wants this to be permanent, not just a casual rut. It is clear she is enjoying his attentions; she hadn't pushed him away until he pushed for an answer. Pressing against her they both moaned into the kiss as he continued to claim her with a raw hungry need, not letting her breathe for more than a second at a time as he refused to release that mouth that voiced her stubbornness towards his approach. He pushed her down against the desk, pulling her lower body until it was firmly touching one of the regions he has ached for her, his hands captured her wrists pushing them together until his sand firmly held them anchored to the desk leaving his hands free. There was so much he could do to her right now but didn't. Lips pulling from hers he sucked on the juncture of her neck long and hard, he could feel how wet she is growing, her body telling him it is enjoying what he is doing to her. "Kami, you stubborn woman," he said as he kissed across her chest until he reached the same area on the other side of her neck to lavish it with the same attention leaving broken blood vessels in his wake but he loved those two visible claims he left on her skin, "what will it take to have you forever as mine?" He kissed down chest into her available cleavage before he gave a long lick going right her up chest from there and up the column of her throat until he reached the bend and sucking there, hearing the small moans she couldn't fully contain. "And get you out of this overly inviting dress," he looked down at her, never a fan of her being in public wearing such a skimpy thing that made her look more alluring by enhancing the sight of her curves and beautiful tan skin, black locks, and crystal blue eyes. It drove him practically insane day in and day out knowing others are getting a good idea to what the rest of her looks like.

Glaring at him she ran her mouth, "You're the one that said I should wear the traditional dress of your Priestesses."

"I know," he looked down at her wanting those lips on his again, "and now I am deciding against it, it is far too revealing for my tastes on a daily and public basis," he revealed his opinion, not minding if she ever wore it solely for his eyes. "A new one can be commissioned," he decided as he ran a finger down that line of definition in her abs, going down to her belly button where he circled his finger around it then retraced his path with his tongue feeling her squirm against him. "You can design it if you wish to keep your position," he offered, thinking of how much seed he wants to pump into her and have one create a baby in her womb with her egg. "Every night you could be loved by me, hold a ring on your finger, and know your future is secured at my side and in this village. We could have kids, at least one, where you would no doubt make a great mother and all you would have to do is say yes," his hands kneaded her hips knowing it is an area that is making her squirm and wetter.

"What don't you get," she fought against how delicious he feels, creating a civil war between her body and mind. "Do you really lack so much in people skills," she scowled at him, feeling the sand let her go so she pushed herself back up. "Romance, have you never heard of such a thing as romance," she pushed him backwards, a bit satisfied when he appeared to be falling into his chair until she was pulled with and was left straddling his lap.

He brushed a few locks of hair from her face as he repeated the word, "Romance," as if he really is foreign to it, thinking it over as he tossed her words around inside his head.

"You can't really be serious, don't you have a clue as to how others are romantic," she looked at him as if she was seriously judging his reaction to her question.

"I knew hate, fear, pain, and loneliness the first twelve years of my life; I became the Kazekage at fifteen before I had even earned the respect of the village. All I have known since then is papers, meetings, and fighting, where in all that would I have learned a thing like romance beyond hearing it in passing a few times?" He was quick to defend his lack knowledge on what it actually took to be romantic even if he does know what the term basically means. That seemed to have the effect of silencing her for a minute or two as he enjoyed the view of seeing her straddle his lap, the material riding high on her thighs to where he could see her wet panties.

She looked down at him, that stubborn look coming back to her face, "Then that is too bad for you," she simply told him with little sympathy.

His lips were back on hers in an urgent kiss before she realized he closed the distance once more. He chewed on her bottom lip before sucking on it as a finger circled around the opening of her cavern making her moan in frustration for many reasons. "Maybe you should be my teacher then," he said and with a swirl of sand they had left his office and were on his bed. "I would be quick Kagome because we are already on my bed and I have no plans of releasing this pressure until I gain an answer," his finger sunk in just a little, stretching the cloth barrier before he did a come hither motion that had her wildly grabbing on to him. "I can easily bring you pleasure without exerting much effort, all I need is an answer and you can get this release your body is demanding," he looked down at the struggling woman.

"Okay okay I will just quit it already," she shouted in frustration and though she had actually meant for him to stop altogether, he had in fact taken it the opposite way as she found her back meeting his mattress, panties gone, and legs over his shoulder as he pushed a digit in her and licked at her folds making her back arch as her eyes shot down at the sight of his red hair down between her legs happily eating her out. "Uhn," she groaned, it felt so wonderful, "this isn't what I meant," her voice came out as a breathy moan and he just continued on, giving her body a slice of heaven as she moaned fisting her hands in the sheets, "Lord Gaara," she moaned, wanting to keep the remaining fragments of her sensible mind. His tongue plunged into her, switching places with that hand as she felt another fragment shatter inside her as his tongue stroked her insides as deep as it could go. It took her mind some time to realize his robes are off as well, exposing the body of a man trained to kill from a young age, the most powerful man in the village at this time. The very same one that has her mind going to shambles as his fingers played with her clit and his mouth ate her with a greedy fervor. "Kami," she gasped out twisting the sheets as she felt a finger from his spare hand join his tongue as together they all worked as a team to push her over the edge into her first orgasm, her fluids not going to waste as he literally lapped at them stirring her up once again at how good it felt.

"That," he said as he climbed his way up her body until he could look down at her as she came down from the heights of her orgasm, "is just a taste of what I can give you when it comes to pleasure." Those black ringed eyes and aqua orbs looked down at her taking in all the details of what he just did to her as she looked up at him dazed. "Every night you could experience that at least once," he whispered in a husky tone, "for now you should rest," he pulled her with him as he rolled over letting her head rest on his bare chest as he remained in control rather than ravishing her body any further or finally feeling what it would be like to enter her for the very first time.

Do you know what the worst part about all this is? It is the fact she has desired him since the moment she laid eyes on him and could see the equal hunger in his gaze. Her body was telling her right from then that this man is the one capable of shedding her body from its virginal state, bringing her to womanhood once and for all. She could feel him down there as she moaned, knowing he is preparing her body for the penetration of him entering her. He wants to be the first and only to sink into her cavern, explore its depths, and go in as deep as he possibly could after he sheds her of that barrier most women are born with. "Gaara," she moaned feeling him now push a third finger into her, bringing her to where she could almost orgasm as he stretched her steadily wider.

"Remember you chose this," he pushed as he made her moan, naked on his bed with love bites and hickies scattered all over her body with swollen nipples and lips. She had agreed without further action from him and though he thought it odd, he felt immensely pleased as he looked up her body.

"I know," she moaned as he stroked her walls with firm fingers.

"In exchange I will learn all I can about this romance and give you a romantic proposal before I legally bind you as mine," his eyes wracked over her form knowing from now on she will grace what he now considers to be their bed because he will have it no other way. He leaned over her, slowly dragging his fingers out of her and hovered over her lips, staring deeply into her eyes, "Now love you are ready," he kissed her feeling it returned.

Her eyes softened up at him hearing the affectionate term remembering how he described how his heart ached to have her as his, not just a certain part of his male anatomy. He unknowingly was already being romantic earlier as he did his best to express himself, cooked her dinner where they sat at candlelight with a light wine to go with the beef meal. She never had a clue he could be so clueless and yet right on the mark at the same time, it was quite an adorable trait in her opinion as he managed to give her exactly what she wants and she figured it will take time for him to realize it, that or her telling him, whichever came first. Slowly he eased himself inside her, groaning at how tight she still is around him but loving the feel. When she moved past the pain of him taking her virginity she felt nothing but pure bliss as he made love to her for hours as the sun set and the moon reached its zenith before starting the descent once again to make way for the sun coming back, her moans coming out unfiltered around the room until she fell into slumber exhausted as he rolled on to his back with her resting on top, remaining inside as he brought the covers up around them to keep warm as their bodies cooled down. On the nightstand beside his bed lay the box with the ring he had already bought to give her when he can finally get this romance thing down.

 _Fin_


End file.
